EARTHQUAKE! Will they Survive?
by HarryPotterObsessivE
Summary: Oh no!An earthquake has trapped Pepper and Shadow!Will Sonic and friends be able to get them out?Will Pepper and Shadow make it...together?...Team fuse doesnt own any Sega characters. We own Felicity,Alfred,and Pepper.
1. The Earthquake

By Felicity the Fox

In the beginning of chapter 1, Felicity is trying to pick out clothes, because Shadow is going to be at the meeting at Sonic's house. She doesn't know what the meeting is for, but she's going. She can't decide what to wear. She is supposed to meet Pepper and Alfred, her long lost cousin (for her anyway) at their house at 12:30. Please, review, don't flame.

Chapter 1:The Earthquake

"No, too pink. No, too bright. No, too I-wish-I-were-anywhere-but-here." Felicity muttered to herself. "Ha, perfect, I don't know if Shadow's favorite color is blue, but mine is!" she said. (Actually, for real my favorite color is pink) She picked out a deep blue shirt with a turtle on it that said, 'Speed Demon.' Along with that she put on blue denim jeans with blue streams of velvet on the bottoms of the jeans and the pockets. "I love this out-fit. Now all I have to do is put on my makeup!" she said. Felicity doesn't usually wear makeup, but for Shadow, she will do anything. She heard a knock on her door. It was Pepper and Alfred.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked. "I told him you would come soon, but he wouldn't listen to me." Said Pepper. She leaned over to Felicity and whispered, "He _always_ has to be on time. It's so annoying." She said. "What are you talking about? Wasn't I supposed to go to _your_ house?" she questioned. "Yes," Alfred said. "Well, then, what are you two doing here?" she asked. "You were supposed to be at our house at 12:30!" Alfred said. "Well, what time is it now?" she asked. "At the moment, it is 12:33!" he said. Felicity stared at him. "What?" he asked. "I told you he has to be on time," said Pepper. "Alfred, 12:33 and 12:30. What's the difference?" asked Felicity. "Difference? What's the _DIFFERENCE_ you ask?!" he said. "Three minutes is the DIFFERENCE!" he yelled. "The meeting starts at 1:00. We have plenty of time. Besides, that gives me time to put on my makeup," she said. "You don't usually wear makeup, do you?" questioned Pepper. "Well, no, but Shadow is going to be at the meeting." She said. "Sh-Sh-Shadow?" said Pepper. "Yes," she said.

"Could I borrow some makeup?!" Pepper said quickly. "Sure," said Felicity. "You guys better be out here at 12:45. And I _mean_ 12:45!" said Alfred. "Alright Al," Felicity and Pepper said in unison. They went inside. "I can't believe I'm finally going to meet him!" said Pepper. "Who?" asked Felicity. "Sh-_Shadow_," said Pepper. "Why can't you just say his name without stuttering?" Felicity questioned. "Well, because. I feel like he's royalty, and that I should bow down to him. It would be great if he was my _boy_friend." She said. She got a blank look on her face, and started to daydream. The vision in her eyes got all white, and she saw her wonderful boyfriend Shadow come home. "Hi sweetie," said Pepper. "Hey baby," Shadow said. Shadow picked her up, kissed her, and then gave her roses. Her vision got white again, and she heard Felicity. "Pepper? _Pepper!"_ she said. "Snap out of it!" "Yeah, that would be great." Pepper said, coming back to the real world. They put on their makeup and went outside.

By the time they got outside, it was 12:46. Alfred was gone. Felicity and Pepper laughed. "Well, I guess we better go now." Said Pepper. "Yeah," Felicity said. They started to walk to Sonic's house. When they arrived, Sonic greeted them. "Hey Sonic, what's up?" Pepper and Felicity said in unison. "Not much," he said. "Is Al here yet?" they asked. "Ya, he's inside, but he seemed angry. He was cussing under his breath." He said. Pepper and Felicity just laughed. They walked inside and sat next to Alfred. He grunted at them. "O.o," replied Felicity and Pepper. "-.-," Alfred replied. "Oh Al, lighten up, will ya?" Pepper said. "He reached behind him and turned on the overhead lamp. "Happy? I'm all lit up!" he said. "-.-," they said. "He makes really lame jokes!" Felicity whispered to Pepper. "Well think about how I feel! I live with the guy! I hear those jokes all the time!" she said. Pepper remembered the time Alfred had asked her if the refrigerator was running. She had said that it was, and he said she should go catch it.

"Ok people, let's get this party started." Said Sonic. Felicity looked at Alfred, he was staring at Sonic. She looked at Pepper, and she was fixated on Shadow. "He's so... _dreamy!_" Pepper said. "Pepper, are you still with me?" Felicity asked. "o.o," Pepper said. Felicity looked over at Shadow. He was focused on Sonic, but every few seconds he glanced at Pepper, looking afraid of her. Felicity would also look that way if someone were staring at her like that. Knuckles was trying to dig something out of his nose. When he fished something out, Felicity decided not to watch what he would do next. Felicity took a glance at Tails. "o.-," he said to Felicity. Then he blew her a kiss.

"Hey. _HEY!_" Sonic shouted. "Everybody pay attention!" he said. As soon as he said this everyone stopped what they were doing. Pepper even took her attention away from Shadow and put it on Sonic. "First of all, where the heck is Rouge?" Sonic said. "I'm here," Said Rouge. Everybody looked at the door where Rouge was standing. "I was busy helping Charmy get out of a tree. He was stuck." She said. Shadow looked at Rouge. "o.o," he said. "-.-, yes, hello Shadow," she said. "H-hi," Shadow stuttered. Pepper was glaring at Rouge. Felicity guessed it was because Shadow was looking at Rouge like she was the green chaos emerald. "Hey Shadow. Shadow! _Shadow!_" said Knuckles. "Huh? What?" Shadow said. "Why is that bat looking at you?" Knuckles asked. "I'm not entirely sure, but it's definitely scaring me." He whispered. "Is anybody else hungry but me?" Alfred asked. "Yes!" everyone said in unison. Sonic went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of potato salad that he and Knuckles had made. "I hope you all like potato salad," Sonic said. "Got any bacon?" Pepper asked. "Why?" Alfred asked. "Because, bacon _good_!" Pepper said. Everyone stared at her. At that moment, Charmy flew in and accidentally landed in the bowl of potato salad. When he tried to get out, he tipped the bowl over. "Way to go buddy. It took us three days to make that potato salad. _THREE DAYS!"_ Knuckles yelled. Tears welled up in Charmy's eyes. ".," Charmy said. "S-s-sorry." He said. "Now we're going to starve to death!" Knuckles said dramatically. Charmy flew away. "_I went to college!_" he said as he flew out the door. "Hey, Sonic, why are we here? I just came because Felicity and Al were going, but they don't even know what we're here for." Pepper said. "Well, you know, I just got kind of, well... lonely." Sonic said. Everybody groaned at this response. "So we came here for nothing?" Shadow said, sounding very irritated. "Well I can't help it that-"Sonic said, but he was cut off buy a violent rumbling sound. All of a sudden, the house started to shake. Charmy flew right back into the house after the shake. "W-what's going on?!" Charmy said. "I don't know!" Felicity said, as she ran over to Tails and he held on to her. "I love you Felicity and if I die I just want you know that in about 2 years, if we were still together, I would marry you!" Tails said. "o.o," everyone said in unison, considering that Tails screamed at the top of his lungs when he said that. "Tails, d-d-do you mean that?" Felicity asked. "Yes!" he said, as he pulled her into a kiss. "_HEY!_ We have a crisis here and you guys are making out!" Knuckles said. "Well why don't we-wait a second, where are Shadow and Pepper?" Sonic said. Everybody looked over in a corner. When the earthquake occurred, Sonic's entire wall had fallen right in front of Pepper and Shadow.


	2. Trapped Mentally and Physically

By Felicity the Fox 

In chapter 2 Pepper and Shadow talk to each other for the first time, and then something unexpected happens to Knuckles, causing him to be distracted from saving Pepper and Shadow. Nobody knows how they will be able to get Pepper and Shadow out without Knuckles' strength...What will happen? Please R&R. No flames please!

Chapter 2:Trapped Mentally and Physically

"HELP!" Pepper screamed. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Shadow screamed, even louder than Pepper. "I have an idea!" Alfred said. He held up his fingers. "Pepper or Shadow, how many fingers am I holding up?!" Alfred yelled. "Oh my god you stupid idiot! We can't _see _your fingers!" Shadow said. "Well, then you guys must need glasses," said Alfred. "-.-"Pepper said. "Al, there is a wall in front of us. We don't have laser vision and we cannot see through walls!" Pepper said, very annoyed. "Oh, well, I knew that," said Alfred. "Sure you did." Said Knuckles. "Ok people, why don't we focus on how to get them out of there?!" Sonic said sarcastically. "Ya I agree with Sonic. Rouge, can you fly to the top of the wall and try to see if you can find Shadow and Pepper?" Felicity asked. "Of course, but if I do, there's something I want." Rouge said. "What would that be?" Knuckles asked. All of a sudden Amy ran into the house. She ran up and hugged Sonic. "GET-OFF-OF-ME!" Sonic yelled. "Oh Sonic, I thought you were dead! (sniffle) I would be a wreck without you! (sniffle)," Amy said through tears. Amy's crying suddenly stopped. "Oh, I didn't think SHE would be here!" Amy said, pointing at Rouge. "Shut up! I have work to do!" Rouge said. She flew to the top of the wall and looked in a small opening. "Are you guys ok?" Rouge asked. "Well, let's see, we're trapped inside of a caved in wall, it's practically pitch black down here, and this bat is still staring at me!" Shadow said angrily. "Alright already! You're not ok!" Rouge said. With that, she did a perfect front flip in the air off the wall and onto the ground. When she landed, she didn't bounce or take a step. She stuck it. She walked over to Amy. "Top that, Pinkie," she said to Amy. Amy started to cry again. "Oh boy, here it comes," Felicity said. "PEOPLE! COULD WE FOCUS ON HOW TO GET SHADOW AND PEPPER OUT OF THERE?!" Alfred screamed. "Wait, first, I have to get what I want for going up there." Rouge said. "Fine Rouge, what do you want?" Sonic asked. "Well," she said. She ran over to Knuckles and pulled him into a kiss...a very long kiss. "o.o," everyone said, including Knuckles. "Uh, sorry guys, I can't help you. I'm uh, busy. Gotta go! Bye!" Knuckles said. "No Knuckles, wait, we need your strength!" Sonic said. "Well Rouge, they are right," Knuckles said. "Come on Knuckles, are you my friend, or are you my foe?" Rouge said. "Well, I, uh, um, fine. See you later people!" Knuckles said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone said in unison, but they were already gone. "What are we gonna do now?!" Felicity asked. "WAIT! Are you guys forgetting something!?" Alfred asked. "HEY! You're strong too!" Sonic said to Alfred. "Well, I was gonna tell you that the wall could cave in at any minute, but what the hey! I AM strong!" Alfred said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" once again everyone said in unison. "What?" Alfred asked. "The wall could cave in at any minute!" Charmy and Amy said together. "We have to get them out of there!" Pepper said. "Hey Pepper, if that's your name, THEY have to get US out of here!" Shadow said. "Oh yeah!" Pepper said. Shadow rolled his eyes. Parts of the wall started to fall down the mountain of debris. "_EVERYBODY LOOK OUT_!!!!!!!!" Charmy shouted, as loud as he could. "Move out of the way! I'll take care of it! Because I _AM_ LARS!!!!" Alfred said. Then he did a heroic pose. "O.o," everyone said. "There's no time to play games!" Sonic said. An ear-piercing shriek suddenly came from near the pile of debris. It was Felicity. A huge chunk of stone was flying right at her. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tails yelled. He ran over and pushed Felicity out of the way of the rock. They both landed on top of Sonic. "Thank you so much sweetie!!!!!" Felicity said. "I thought you were going to get crushed! I love you so much!" Tails said. "I love you, too!" she said. They kissed. "Um, excuse me, you're sitting on my body." Sonic said. "Oh, sorry!" Tails and Felicity said in unison. "Hey, what's going on out there?!" Shadow said. "Shadow, shut up and listen to me. I'm sorry for staring at you. Can we be friends?" Pepper asked. "Uh, sure, whatever, I just want to get out of here." Shadow said in reply. "XD," Pepper said. Charmy looked around the room. Tails and Felicity were still kissing and hugging, Amy was hugging Sonic so tight that he couldn't get her off, and Alfred was approaching Charmy. "Charmy, I can't take this anymore. Pepper is my best friend in the entire world. What if we can't get them out of there?" Alfred said. "It's ok Al, we're gonna get them out. Just hang in there." Charmy said. "Ok, I'll try," Alfred said. "Uh, I hate to break up this little love fest, but Pepper and I are still trapped in case you forgot." Shadow said. "Duh," Pepper said. Just then, part of the wall caved in. Both Shadow and Pepper screamed bloody murderer. When it stopped, Pepper found herself in Shadow's arms. "Are you guys ok????!!!!!!!" everyone said in unison. "We...we're fine." Shadow said. Before they knew it, Pepper and Shadow's lips were pressed together. All anyone could hear was breathing inside the debris.

So, how did you like chapter 2? Review me and tell me how I did! No flames please!


	3. Sweet Escape

By Felicity the Fox

I apologize to all the Shadow fans out there if you don't like to see fan characters and Shadow together. In this chapter Knuckles and Rouge finally come back. Both Alfred and Knuckles work together to get Shadow and Pepper out. Please R&R!!!! No flames please.

Chapter 3:Sweet Escape

"O.O," Pepper and Shadow both said when they stopped kissing.

"What just happened?" Pepper asked, looking surprised.

"I-I don't know," Shadow said, looking the same way.

"What's going on in there?!" Sonic asked.

"Ya, we _demand_ to know!!!!!" Tails said.

"Nothing you idiots!" Shadow said. He wasn't exactly sure what else to say.

Felicity was talking to Tails about how she was planning on painting her nails when she got home. "I'm gonna paint them hot pink!" she said. Tails looked like he was about to burst from all this girl talk. Tails loves Felicity, but sometimes he thinks she's just too much.

"Ya Felicity, I'm sure it will look great. I have to go...uh, over there." Tails said.

"Well I'll go with you!" Felicity said, as she stood up and smiled.

"N-no that's quite ok! Stay here and, um, rest. I'll help them uh, think, ya that's it, think...bye." Tails said.

"Well ok, I'll stay here, but I won't like back soon!" She said. Tails looked relieved.

"So how are they doing in there?" Tails asked Sonic and Alfred. Alfred was trying to see what was going on inside through a slit in the wall, but all he could see was black.

"I don't know. They aren't saying anything. Pepper started to speak, but Shadow cut her off. "That was a complete accident...I didn't mean to...it's your fault. You're the one that jumped into my arms, which are close to breaking if you don't get off of me!" Shadow said rudely.

".," Pepper said. "S-s-sorry I bothered you!" Pepper said with anger and tears. She walked over to an empty spot and sat down and started to cry.

"C'mon, I didn't mean to make you cry! Oh, now you're gonna make ME feel bad!" Shadow said. "I guess I have to apologize...how come whenever _I'm_ mad somebody else gets sad?!" Shadow said quietly, making sure that Pepper didn't hear him.

All of a sudden the coming back of Knuckles interrupted everyone's thoughts. Knuckles had lipstick all over his face and Rouge was gone. "I'm back!" Knuckles said.

"Where's rouge?" Sonic asked.

"She went home. She didn't want to be around Pinky over there." He said, pointing to Amy. Amy started to cry.

"Oh Amy, can't you just _shut up_?!" Charmy said, very annoyed. This just made her cry harder. Charmy sighed.

"Ok, now that you're here, can you help us get this wall off of Shadow and Pepper?" Alfred asked. All of a sudden an outburst of laughing came from Pepper. Shadow had tried to run over her to apologize, when he bumped into a rock. He was lying unconscious on the floor.

"That was the most funny thing I have ever seen-I mean heard-in my entire life!" Pepper said. She couldn't stop laughing.

Shadow blinked his eyes, and grunted. "I need...a tailor..." he said, and went unconscious again. This made Pepper laugh even harder.

Just then more rocks started to fall. Pepper immediately stopped laughing and started screaming. She was screaming so loud, that Shadow shot up bolt right. "Shut up will ya? I'm trying to be unconscious over here!" Shadow yelled, and with that, he lay back down and closed his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pepper shrieked. A medium size stone was about to fall on Shadow. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't the smallest thing on earth, either. "Huh, what? Who...huh?" Shadow said, awaking from Pepper's scream. The rock hit him on the head and he immediately went unconscious again.

Pepper started laughing. "Can you (haha) get us out of here (haha) before (haha) we both (hahahahaha) DIE?!" Pepper said with all the breath she had left. After this, she fainted. It was dead silent.

"Pepper, are you ok?" Alfred asked. When she didn't answer he went into a heroic pose and ran over to the pile.

"Al, what are you-?" Sonic was cut off. Alfred was lifting rocks off the pile at high speed. Stones were flying everywhere.

"Felicity! Watch out!" Tails yelled. He ran at her and pushed her on the floor. As soon as he did this, everyone else jumped on the floor. Amy had 'accidentally' fallen next to Sonic. She was staring at him.

Alfred was making a huge dent in the wall now, and just then, light flooded through the cave-like wall. Pepper and Shadow were on the ground, not speaking.

Alfred walked over and stood in front of everyone. He licked his finger and touched his 'backside,' and made a sizzling sound. "Oh ya, I rule. How come you guys aren't cheering?!" he asked.

Everybody ran into the cave. Amy grabbed Pepper, and Tails grabbed Shadow. They got them out just in time. Just then the rocks had completely caved in.

Pepper and Shadow still weren't conscious. Knuckles ran to the refrigerator, and grabbed a pitcher of ice cold water out of it. He ran over and poured it on Pepper and Shadow.

They both shot up. "WHAT THE???!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow shouted. "You stupid jerk!!!!" he said. "How dare you!!!!!!" Pepper shrieked. "Now I'm all wet, _and_ cold!!!" she said.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that." Knuckles said. "Well, that was the first and last time!" Shadow shouted.

From that day forward, Pepper no longer had a crush on Shadow. She thought of him as an inconsiderate jerk. Tails and Felicity were thinking about getting married, but they decided it was too early. Knuckles and Rouge went their separate ways, although they were only together for one day. Amy still liked Sonic, but of course, he hated the thought of them being together. As for Alfred, let's just say that he and Pepper make a pretty good couple. The day after the earthquake he had asked her out, and she said yes. They live together in the same house as they had been, and they are both happy. Charmy was still perky and, well, a little clumsy, but after that day, they all realized something...TEAM... _T_ogether _E_veryone _A_chieves _M_ore...the end.

Did you like chapter 3? Review me and tell me how I did! No flames please.


End file.
